


Rock Your Socks

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Circle Jerk, Crack, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Warblers learn about jizz socks.</p><p>(There is sex between characters who are about 16-17.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Your Socks

Warblers meeting, January 2011. Everyone is waiting for Wes to arrive so they can get started.

Jeff says something to Nick that makes him laugh hysterically and cover his face with his hands. Blaine leans over and says "What's going on?"

Jeff blushes and says "Oh my _god_ , I'm just sick of having to do my own laundry. You know, bedsheets. Because I can't let my mom do it, because it's, uh, messy."

Blaine tilts his head and says "Are we talking about...?"

"Jizz," Nick confirms, cackling.

Blaine looks confused. "Well why don't you just use socks?"

"Like how?"

"You really don't know?" Blaine asks. Jeff and Nick both shake their heads. "You just..." He bites his lip, considering how to proceed. "Allow me to demonstrate. Take off your socks."

\--

"Oh god, don't stop..." Blaine's hand is a blur as he jerks Jeff off, making sure to keep the sock in place over Jeff's cock as he does. The cloth slides, soft and dry, up and down the shaft, and he's spurred on by the gasps and little moans.

But it's hard for Blaine to focus on what he's doing as the pleasure builds in his own body. His cock is twitching and being jerked, tighter and rougher than he's used to, by Thad, whose thick winter sock feels wooly and soft against his sensitive skin. Blaine slides his hips forward in his seat and spreads his knees, closer and closer to release...

After Wes had arrived and figured out what they were up to, he had quickly approved a delay of the standard meeting procedure in favour of receiving a hands on demonstration of his own, and the circle jerk that commenced was truly among the most lively and satisfying of Warblorgies in recorded history.

"Yeah, please, I'm close..."

And that's how the Warblers learned about jizz socks.

\--

"Wow, you're right, it _is_ a lot easier to tidy up this way."

"Wait, so you're saying you don't put the socks in the laundry, Warbler Blaine?"

"No, I just throw them away. They're mostly stupid gift socks anyway."

"How do you mean?"

"I have received so many socks as gifts for birthdays and Christmas from extended family who don't know what to get me, and don't even bother to get to know me. Socks are like the default 'I know nothing about you' gift, and it _pisses me off_. So I use them as jizz socks and throw them away."

"Is that why you come to school with no socks on so often?"

"Yeah, I was kind of running out for a while there. Fortunately I just got a whole bunch of new socks for Christmas, so I'm all set until at least summer."

"Lucky!"

\--

December 2011, McKinley boys' locker room. Blaine is combing his hair, thinking about what a douche Finn is and how he'd love to do something to get back at him for putting him down so much in glee.

Finn says "I'm freaking out. I have no idea what to get Rachel for Christmas."

"When in doubt, go with socks," Artie says.

"A wok is always good," offers Mike.

"What about soil?" asks Rory.

Blaine doesn't even look up when he says "I agree with Artie about the socks." Horrible present = angry girlfriend = sad Finn = happy Blaine. That'll show him. Douche.


End file.
